


Secrets We Keep

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On January 1st, 2029, Rose and Scorpius are killed in an accident. This serves as a catalyst for their families to discover their hidden relationship, and that love can overcome any family ties.





	Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This fic was lightly inspired by the movies The Notebook and City of Glass

_London England, December 31st, 2029_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his wife to reappear with the surprise that she had been hinting about all day. It was for their one-year anniversary, and he was getting more impatient by the minute. Crossing his arms, he focused on the latest information they’d received via owl for their next mission. They were to track down a dark wizard that had fled England and had suddenly relocated to Spain.

‘ _By those reports Mr. Potter sent us, we could… what the bloody hell is that?’_

A low rumbling from around the corner grew steadily louder until bright yellow lights illuminated the darkened street. He stepped nervously out from the front porch of their house, looking in fascination at the strange contraption his wife was so jubilantly straddled upon.

“Scor, hey! Guess what this is?”

“The…. ugliest and oddest broomstick made by modern wizard?” Scorpius guessed sounding confused. He became even more flummoxed when his wife finally turned off the machine with a small metal piece.

“Nope, my uncle’s godfather’s old motorcycle! It took an arm and a leg to persuade him to let me borrow it for the night!”

“An… arm and a leg? You- you look like you have all your body parts.” Scorpius said, examining the tall body of his redheaded wife.

“Oh, _Scor!_ It’s a muggle expression!” Rose said laughing. She got off the motorbike, and put the metal piece into her pocket. Scorpius nodded lamely, looking around curiously at the strange thing in front of him.

“It looks… Nice… I guess. Very…”

“Muggle? Course it is.” Rose supplied, taking his arm. “Come on! I wanna take it for a spin with you! I hope my dashing husband isn’t scared of a bunch of metal!”

“ I’m _not!_ I’m just not used to… muggle things.”

“We _live_ in a muggle neighborhood, Scorpius.” Rose informed him with a playful smile on her face. Scorpius tapped the seat with his wand.

“Can we… make it magical?”

“Oh, I know this thing is! I’ve ridden it plenty of times with Uncle Harry or my Dad, but I wanted to take this out special for us! One year anniversary, remember?”

“Of course I remember! I made reservations at one of the fanciest places in Diagon Alley.” Scorpius said, sticking his wand in his pocket.

“Really? I thought you had forgotten today… you were so busy with paperwork and stuff.” Rose said quietly, some of the excitement fading from her blue eyes.

“ How could I forget my own wife? Your parents? Did you tell…?” Scorpius questioned.

“Nope. I assume from the look on your face, yours aren’t in the know either.”

“This is pathetic. We’re Aurors! We’ve been married a year now, and have to keep quiet about it! We can fight dark wizards, but our own parents…” Scorpius said, shaking his head. He felt ashamed, and like he was a coward.

“Tomorrow. We’ll tell them all tomorrow- I-wrote my dad- but I didn't send the letter yet. But he'll accept us- he'll have to! And we’ll meet someplace and talk... but...  For now, lets have some bloody fun!”

Rose hopped excitedly on the bike, motioning for Scorpius to sit behind her, which he did gingerly. Starting the bike, muggle style, the young couple roared off down the street.

Unawares, two men on broomsticks were following right behind them.

~*~

“Oh before I forget- Happy New Year’s Scor!”

“ Same to you! Hey- d’you want to park at Leichester Square and grab a bite? Then we can pop over to see how muggles celebrate later on!” He said, adding in the last bit more for Rose’s happiness than his own.

“Works for me!” Rose said loudly over the dull roar of the bike’s engine. It was because of that noise, they didn’t hear the dark wizards until it was too late. As they veered around a corner, one of the dark wizards raised his wand, leveling it aptly at the rushing wheels.

“Expulso.”

Rose panicked slightly, as the back wheel of the bike blew out, sending a bike into a dangerous spin. Scorpius  clutched tighter to her. He trusted her, but he couldn’t help but panic slightly. How many times had she said she’d driven this thing again? Rose gritted her teeth, and cursed to herself that she had allowed such a foolish thing to happen.

“ What in the bloody hell was that?!” Scorpius demanded, paling slightly. Rose struggled to keep them upright and from crashing into a crowd of muggle children.

“I don’t know!” Rose turned her body so that she could see the back of the bike. Smoke was emitting from the end, and she saw strips of black rubber flying behind them. “Damn- one of the wheels is blown out! C- can’t reach my wand at this rate!”

“Me either, if I let go of you, _I’ll_ fall off! Any ideas?” Scorpius shouted over the chaotic din.

“Just one- hang on!” Rose snapped.

The small throng of muggle partygoers looked on it horror as the out of control motorcycle narrowly avoided hitting them. Children ran to their mothers, and their mothers placed their hands over their mouths. The deep rumbling of Big Ben droned the start of the New Year as the revelers heard the sound of metal hitting metal. A moment later, they were pulling their children closer to them, shielding them from the horrific aftereffects of the crash.

“Oh my god!” a woman shouted, pointing.

No one moved, or spoke.

“Mummy! Two people crashed! Right over there!” a small boy about eight years old said, pointing frantically with wide-eyed astonishment.

“S- someone, g- get help! Call an ambulance!” another man said, covering his daughter’s eyes from the bloody sight.

One man, an off duty police officer named Pierce Adams rushed past everyone, vaulting over a small wall and racing towards the disaster in front of him.

“Oh… god….” He breathed slowly.

The bike had been sideswiped by a truck, and then had skidded on its side, before smashing into a wall. The driver, a young woman in her early twenties had struck the wall. Her passenger, a young man, also in his early twenties had been thrown from the bike as well. He lay crumpled on his side, bleeding profusely. Upon closer inspection, the young woman was laying against the wall, unmoving.

It didn’t take a genius to realize that both of them were dead.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! W- we didn’t see them! They came out of nowhere!”

The couple driving the truck was shaken, and except for a few cuts and bruises, neither was badly hurt. In an accident regarding a pickup truck and a motorcycle, it was all too obvious who the winner in that outcome would be.

“Shhh….” The husband said, consoling his shaken wife, who had buried his face in his chest. “ It wasn’t our fault. It was only an accident.” But the man looked shaken as well, despite it all. Pierce shook his head gravely.

“ I’m a police officer, I’ll make a call and start looking into this straightaway.” Dread settled onto his heart, weighing like a stone. He did not want the first few moments of the New Year starting like this. After reassuring the couple that they were not going to be charged with homicide, he knelt down by the bodies, looking for ID’s, after radioing for help.

“ What a way to start the damn New Year….” Pierce muttered savagely.


End file.
